Prime Suspect
by YelyahFran
Summary: NOT RELATED TO THE SERIES AT ALL. Patricia & Joy are invited by Patricia's Aunt Trudy to solve a murder mystery at Anubis house. Strange things happen and the one Patricia loves the most turns out to be the prime suspect. Patrome, Fabina, Amfie & Mickra.
1. A New Beginning

**So if you guys are wondering what happened with my last HOA fanfic, I deleted it. Lost interest in it so I'm gonna write this new one which has absoloutely nothing to do with what happens in the series. This only has to do with the characters and mainly Patrome. So let us begin! I don't own HOA by the way.**

Let's get one thing straight. This story doesn't begin with a silly little once upon a time or end with a stupid little happily ever after. I put myself in danger and I never wanted to be a damsel in distress. But one thing is for sure, I did fall in love. This is the story of how a love that could only break my heart happened.

"Are you sure this is safe Patricia?" My best friend, Joy, asked me.

"Joy, this is gonna be fun! Aunt Trudy was nice enough to find a mystery for us to solve." I told her.

"But seriously, murder?" Joy said as we neared the place called Anubis house.

"We did minor cases in high school Joy. It's not like we can't handle these cases." I said with a shrug.

She sighed. "If you say so."

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Come on, who knows what we're gonna find! It's not like we're being taken to our doom."

"You better be bloody right about that last statement." Joy said and I rolled my eyes as the taxi stopped.

We exited the cab, grabbed our luggage, payed the driver and approached the large slightly creepy looking house. But slightly creppy was just the way I liked everything.

I knocked on the door and a girl with short black wavy hair opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Trudy's niece." I said.

"Oh come in! I'm Mara, I live here. I'll go call Trudy right now. You can put down your bags." She said with a smile.

"She seems nice." Joy said as she put down her bag and Mara was out of earshot.

"Yeah but no one is ever as they seem." I said before taking a look around.

The house looked old but elegant. Most of the items looked like they were from the Victorian era and most of all, THEY LOOKED EXPENSIVE. Some of them were obviously from Egypt while others, you can never be sure.

"Girls, you're here!" Aunt Trudy came out and gave me and Joy hugs.

"It's so nice to see you Aunt Trudy!" I said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too! Thank you so much for agreeing to help solve this little case. Mr. Sweet was a good man." She said dabbing at her eye.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Aunt Trudy. We'll solve this case no matter what."

She dabbed at her eye one more time and smiled brightly. "Oh I shouldn't be so morose. Come on, let me show you to your room girls."

We picked up our bags and she led us up the staircase to a room with pale blue walls and to simple white walls. In no time at all, that place was transformed into me and Joy's little wonderland with a couple of adjustments.

"I'm so lucky your parents allowed you here. This is quite a dangerous case." Aunt Trudy said as we began to unpack.

"It wasn't much of a challenge. Mom didn't mind much. She doesn't mind me anything I do that much." I said as I sat on the bed and let my face fall.

Joy sat beside me and rubbed my back. "Come on Patricia. If we ever want to get settled in, we'd better start."

"That reminds me girls, I'd better get started on dinner. I'll call the other girls to help you." Aunt Trudy said.

"That's not necessary Aunt Trudy." I began but she shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, no, you're the guests. The boarders here will be your family. I know them so well that it feels like none of them could be the murderer." She said before leaving the room.

That was Aunt Trudy. Always so welcoming and nice. She could see the good in everyone. I wanted to be like her. I could easily spot flaws and know what made this person a suspect. You can't change that about me. No one can.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Joy said as she put some of her clothes in one of the closets.

The door was opened by a girl with wavy light brown hair in a pale blue dress and jeans. "Hi, Trudy said you needed some help?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Patricia, Trudy's niece. This is my best friend, Joy." I introduced us.

"Hi, I'm Nina." She had an American accent. She turned around. "And this is my friend-"

She began to look around the room as if expecting to see her friend there. "Hmmm… I wonder where she went off to."

A girl with long straight blonde hair popped up in the doorway in a pale pink dress that reached right above her knee. "I'm here!"

Nina rolled her eyes. "This is my friend Amber. Amber, this is Patricia, Trudy's niece, and her best friend, Joy."

Amber waved at us. "Alrighty then! I'm off to fix myself up."

Nina grabbed Amber's wrist. "Not so fast Amber. Trudy asked us to help them."

Joy shook her head. "You don't really need to. We can settle ourselves in."

Nina merely shook her head. "I'd rather help you guys than help Amber fix herself up. She's been fixing herself for nearly 4 hours and she doesn't even have a date."

"I can look my best and since it's not that hard to make me, why not?" Amber said with a shrug.

"Because it takes sooooooooo long. Never mind our bickering, we should help Patricia and Joy settle in." Nina said.

Amber heaved a sigh. "If we must. Just make sure I don't ruin my manicure."

Joy smiled to hide the fact that she could have laughed her head off.

We continued to talk as Nina and Amber helped us settle.

"So you're here to solve the little mystery?" Nina said as she placed one of my pictue frames on a bedside table.

"Sort of. It's break where we're from and we'd just like to see what happened around here. It got Aunt Trudy all shook up so I thought I'd check it out." I said as I put one of my red cardigans in my closet.

"I wish I could go to your school. Being on break always means more shopping." Amber said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Nina groaned. "That also means more torture for me."

I laughed. Amber spotted a few evening dresses at the bottom of my pile of my clothes and eyed them. "Those look nice! Why don't you try them on?"

I gulped. "No way! Lip gloss and dresses are NOT my thing." I told her.

She pouted and scratched her head thoughtfully. "I really need a couple of friends who can actually appreciate my taste."

"I'm beginning to think that your taste is just a bit too expensive for anyone Amber." Nina said.

"Unless you were willing to give your totally expensive things to someone poor." Joy said.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. "What the-" Yet, I was never able to say hell.

"ATTACK!" A boy that changed my life shouted and next thing I knew, they threw waterballoons.

**Likey? REVIEW PLEASE! I know it's totally lame. I was trying out for an approach that some really cool authors use but I don't know if it's working out. Anyway, let's end this with our victory shout.**

**P- onder on whether I love you or not.**

**A-lways know that I do even if you annoy me.**

**T- ell me that you'll never let me go.**

**R- isk everything for this love I have with you.**

**O- ccassionally really pissed because of you but still in love.**

**M- akes me feel like there is one person who actually cares.**

**E- nds all the misery & pain.**

**PATROME!**


	2. Just a Bit of Madness

**Hello! I'm writing this in my spare time and I haven't even posted the first chapter which is really weird, I know. If you have already read it (which I know you have), I think you know who threw the water balloons. Did anyone like the Patrome thing? I'm gonna do that at the end of every chapter. Anyway, LET'S DO THIS! I don't own HOA which is so effing unfortunate.**

_**Jerome's POV**_

I stepped into the room with my hands in my pockets and Alfie trailing behind me, roaring with laughter.

"I think that we did a pretty good job Alfie." I told him as I circled one of the new girls. She had purple and red streaks in the soaking auburn hair that covered her face due to the fact that it was wet. It seemed so familiar.

"Slimeball." She looked up. Her voice was angry and I realized who she was through the mascara that had run down her face.

She screamed, I gulped and next thing I know is that she tried to strangle me.

"I take it you two know each other." Nina said with a smirk as if I deserved it.

"Way to state the obvious Captain Nina." Mara said sarcastically from the doorway.

"They were mortal frenemies in high school. Not the prettiest sight." Joy said.

"Oh hi Joy!" Alfie greeted her goofily.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to push Patricia away. "Stop it!" I said hoarsely.

With her hands still on my neck, she smirked. "Make me."

I pushed harder but it just wouldn't work. "Do it Goth Pixie!"

"Beg on your knees for it and maybe I'll think twice." She said.

The others were clearly enjoying it. All of them were smirking even Patricia who's head was slightly tilted as she waited for me to beg but her hands kept a firm grip on my neck.

I got an idea. I smirked as well and stood up instead and showed my full height. I was skinny and tall and Patricia could barely keep the grip on my neck so I gently removed her hands, took one, bowed and kissed it.

I saw her blush a deep crimson red but she merely grabbed a towel from her suitcase and some clothes. "If you must know, I must boil that hand you just kissed."

She went out but turned around and raised her eyebrow as if waiting for a retort. I winked. "I know you will."

She rolled her eyes and stormed off.

Alfie pat my back with a goofy grin on his face. "Nice job mate!"

Amber scoffed. "Nice job? You guys ruined my dress!"

"We can just buy you a new one." I said with a shrug.

"This is worth that thing you call a car." She put her hands on her hips.

"My cousin can make a replica."I said and she rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Great job guys. Now I have to fix her up all over again." Nina said going after her.

Mara entered the room and took a look at Joy. "Boy, you look a mess."

"I think we've established that." Joy said taking a look at her clothes.

"Look what you've done Jerome!" Mara was stern and she glared at me like a teacher would glare at a naughty student.

"Hey, I didn't throw as many as Alfie!" I pointed at him and he opened his mouth as if to say something but Joy beat him to it.

"No blame games here. Come on Mara, let's go to Amber and Nina and get me fixed up 'cause I look… well, horrid." Joy said with a sigh.

Mara nodded, shot me one last glare and they both left the room.

"Mate, I think making girls angry is a nice talent of yours." Alfie said rubbing his chin.

"You think so?" I gave him a look and he laughed.

"Just saying mate." He shrugged and left the room, leaving me all alone.

I spotted a dark purple book on Trixie's bed with black lace for a bookmark. I shook my head. "Same old Trixie."

I picked it up and flipped through the pages until I heard footsteps approaching. I put it down on her bed and stood up and sat down on a computer chair instead as to not arouse suspicion or something.

Patricia came in with her hair still wet. She wore jeans, a dark purple tank top, a black cardigan and purple sneakers. The streaks were in her wet hair.

"What are you still doing here you horrid little thing?" She glared at me. It was nice seeing her glares. They were pretty welcome.

"Just sitting around, waiting for something exciting to happen." I said with a shrug.

She raised an eyebrow and I saw her mind begin to work. "How does it feel like to be in a house where a murder happened?" She questioned.

I knew what she was doing but I was innocent. SWEAR TO GOD. I sighed. "Not the least bit enjoyable. Everyone's so strict and morose. No one knows how to have fun anymore."

"May I know how bad your definition is of fun?" She said trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, not everything that has to do with me is bad. You have something to do with me and you're not bad."

"First of all, I wish I didn't have anything to do with you Slimeball. Second, am I? Nobody's good in this world. Not anymore." She let some of her hair fall to her face.

"No one is good but there is always some good left in people."

She smiled at my words. "Wise words for someone so annoying."

"I try my best." I said and she chuckled.

"You try your best to be annoying? I thought it came naturally."

"They say that being annoying is a sign of somebody being handsome."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you're so handsome, then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

I scowled. "I'm working on it."

"Working on what?" She said.

"A life. Speaking of which, get one." I said and she smirked.

"You're so blind that you can't see that I've had one before we even met."

"And how is that possible may I ask?"

"My life ended when I met you. GET OVER IT. AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM."

She pushed me out and I chuckled as the door closed behind me.

"That's Trixie."

**YAY! IT'S DONE! I like writing! Time for the Patrome acrostic.**

**P-ush me away and pull me back in**

**A-rgue with me but I'll still love you**

**T-ake my breath away**

**R-ewind to the first time I saw you**

**O-pen your heart to me**

**M-y heart belongs to you and only you**

**E-scaping you is the only impossible task**

**PATROME!**


	3. With Joy & Patricia

**HEY HEY PEOPLE PEOPLE! Let's do this! So I've been listening to so much AFI recently (DAVEY HAVOK AND JADE PUGET.) and no, I'm not too young to start listening to stuff like this. Since I love Decemberunderground, I'll be using Love Like Winter in this chapter and holy titty fuck, if you're a big enough dumbass to think I own the song, then there's something wrong with your head. So I don't own Love Like Winter by AFI and HOA. By the way, I apologize for my swearing.**

_**Patricia's POV**_

_Warn your warmth to turn away  
>Here it's December, everyday (I like that)<br>Press your lips to the sculptures  
>And surely you'll say (love like winter)<br>For of sugar and ice, I am made, I am made_

The stereo was on and I was in my room, chatting with Joy.

"When I saw Jerome, I suddenly got the urge to leave this place." I told Joy.

She laughed. "No shock Sherlock."

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
>I met my love before I was born<br>He wanted love. I taste of blood  
>He bit my lip, and drank my warmth<br>From years before, from years before_

I combed my hair with my fingers. "So what am I gonna do about it? I can't just ignore him."

"Yes you can. You're better than you were in high school. You can do this." She gave me a pat on the back and I sighed.

"I don't even know what you're reffering to. There's so many things I'm not sure that I can do." I said.

_She exhales vanilla lace,  
>I barely dreamt her yesterday (yesterday)<br>With the lines on the mirror through the lipstick tray  
>(Por siempre)<br>She said, "It seems you're somewhere, far away"  
>To his face.<em>

"Don't tell me we travelled all the way here for nothing. If you dare even do it, there'll be another murder in this house." Joy said.

"There are gonna be three after I'm done with the Slimeball." I said and Joy rolled her eyes.

"Try not to murder each other while you two are here. I know I threatned to kill you but we're here to solve, not murder anyone else." Joy said.

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
>I met my love, before I was born<br>She wanted love, I taste of blood  
>She bit my lip, and drank my war<br>From years before, from years before_

I heard a strange noise. Much like a muffled scream. It send shivers down my spine and goosebumps appearing on my arm.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Joy and she looked around the room with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hear what?" She stared at me with her head tilted.

I thought I had imagined. Little did I know how wrong I was. I shook my head instead. "Nothing."

_Love like winter Oh OO-Oh  
>Love like winter, winter, three, four<em>

It was gone. The wailing noise stayed in my head. Up to now, I can still remember how horrible it was and how much I wanted to cover my ears when I had heard it. I was paled and I felt dizzy but I tried my best to ignore it.

"You okay Patricia?" Joy gave me a worried look.

"Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed." I said with a small smile.

"By what?" She asked me.

"Obviously everything. Don't worry though, I don't want you to worry. AGAIN." I said and she chuckled.

"Of course you don't."

_It's in the blood, it's in the blood  
>I met my love, before I was born<br>He wanted love, I taste of blood  
>He bit my lip, and drank my warmth<br>From years before, from years before_

I got even dizzier.

The last thing I heard before fainting was a loud scream.

**Sorry if it was short. I seriously love AFI! If you like dudes who wear make-up better than girls but are totally tough and punk and goth then check out this band. So this is about to get a little more interesting but I hardly think you guys would be interested. The only way I could get you to keep reading and actually review is if I fucking bribe you and I won't. So let's just do the acrostic.**

**P-ut all the hate in the past**

**A-ching to know how you feel**

**T-orture with me with these mixed feelings**

**R-oses with thorns is what our relationship can be compared to**

**O-utside I am tough but inside I'm already broken**

**M-y heart only beats for you**

**E-nter my thoughts and run through my mind**

**PATROME!**


	4. Now Jerome & Alfie

**Hi… again. So I wanna make this really fast. And if I keep using excessive cursing in my ANs, please don't mind it because I have a seriously fucked up but fun life. Anyway, I don't own Party Song (The Walk of Shame) by All Time Low which is seriously amazing (OH GOSH, I LOVE THEM ALL.) and HOA of course.**

_**Jerome's POV**_

_I took a walk for the very first time  
>On the dark side of the dance floor<br>Lit a match just to heat things up  
>But I got more than I bargained for<em>

_Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation  
>I should have known it was a one-night invitation<em>

I opened the door and I shook my head as Alfie was preparing for another night out of drinking.

"Dude, don't go overboard this time. We go to bars once a week. Next time we go there, you're gonna get us kicked out." I told him as I grabbed my jacket.

He shrugged. "Being drunk sure does things to people."

I chuckled. "Yeah, it's being drunk that makes you act crazy."

_Don't sweat it, forget it  
>Everything is a-okay<br>Just let it go then it's  
>Off to find another face<br>I'll make you come just to watch you leave  
>You walk around with my heart on your sleeve<br>Don't sweat it, it's over now  
>Our time ran out<em>

The stereo boomed as I sat on my bed. Alfie was fixing himself up for the ladies. But then again, who would be attracted to the fucking dork?

"Damn it!" He suddenly shouted.

"What?" I asked him.

"These leather gloves are stuck on my hands." He told me.

I tried to pull them off but they wouldn't come off. "What did you do, put glue on these things?"

He nodded. "I was gonna give these to Patricia as a prank but I think it just backfired."

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

_I took an oath, but I'm giving it up  
>You didn't have to see things my way<br>Nothing more than a casual fuck  
>Isn't that just how we operate?<em>

_Let's drink to feelings of temptation  
>You and I, we're an overnight sensation<em>

I shrugged. "I guess you'll have to keep those on."

He groaned. "Do I really have to?"

"Not unless you want me to call Victor to help you. He'll probably saw your hands off." I said with a smirk.

He gulped. "Never mind."

_Don't sweat it, forget it  
>Everything is a-okay<br>Just let it, go then it's  
>Off to find another face<br>I'll make you come just to watch you leave  
>I walk around with your heart on my sleeve<br>Don't sweat it, it's over now  
>Our time ran<em>

"So how'd you feel when you saw her again dude?" Alfie asked me as he sat on his bed.

"I don't know. Mixed feelings I guess." I said.

He grinned. "What feelings are mixed?"

I threw a joy buzzer at him and he dodged it. "Shut the fuck up."

"Oh just tell me. We're best friends." Alfie said.

"You're so gay." I said with a laugh.

_Outside, the brake light's started to dim  
>I feel the tension that's been pulling us in<br>And then we do it again  
>So we can feel all right<br>Falling in love for the night_

"I. AM. NOT." He emphasized.

"Oookay." I said and he shook his head.

"Seriously, talk about this." Alfie said.

"We'll talk about it when we're both drunk so we won't remember what either of us said or heard." I told him.

He shrugged. "I'll take it."

_Don't sweat it, forget it  
>Everything is a-okay<br>Just let it go then it's  
>Off to find another face<br>I'll make you come just to watch you leave  
>You walk around with my heart on your sleeve<br>Don't sweat it, it's over now_

_Our time ran out  
>Our time ran out<br>Our time ran out  
>Our time ran out<br>Our time ran out_

I stood up, picked up my jacket and opened the door. "Let's go."

Alfie nodded and tagged along.

Before we exited the front door, I heard a scream.

And the muffled scream in the walls.

**So it's done! I am now going to eat a sandwich while listening to A Party Song. I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter but SHHHHH! XD**

**P-lease don't break me**

**A-sking myself why I love you**

**T-ell me everything I wanna know**

**R-oses are red, violets are blue,**

**O-h what the heck? I love you**

**M-ore than just a crush**

**E-verlasting love**

**PATROME!**


	5. A Disappearing Magic Act

**This update is like the latest thing ever. Anyway, this new year, I swore to cut back on my cursing so… okay. What matters though, is that I am back and I am inspired and going back to writing fanfics. So here is the latest update (for now) of Prime Suspects!**

_**Jerome's POV**_

I rushed upstairs and was the first to arrive. Patricia lay on the floor and Joy was nowhere to be seen. Patricia was pale and I went over to her to check her pulse, it was quite weak. I gently put her head on my lap.

"Oh my goodness!" Trudy shrieked and rushed off to grab some water and a cold compress.

"What happened to her?" Fabian asked me as everyone began to crowd around her.

I shrugged as I stroked her hair (well, she was asleep so she didn't really need to know, did she?) "You're the smart one, you tell me!"

"She probably fainted." Nina suggested. "But why?" Mara asked. "I asked Trudy if she had allergies to any food, she said none. She hasn't even come down so it doesn't make sense even if Trudy forgot."

Trudy came back and I pressed the cold compress to her head. "Wake up, Patricia, please just wake up already." I muttered several times.

As if on cue, her eyelids began to flutter open. "What happened?" She said groggily. Trudy put a hand on her chest and Mick let out a sigh of relief. "Where's Joy?" She asked as she sat up and I helped.

"I don't know." Trudy said. "I'll go look for her." Trudy left with Mara and Mick trailing behind to help her.

"Joy screamed. I heard her." Patricia said.

"Whoa, wait." Fabian said, not bothering to introduce himself. That could be put off for later. "That wasn't you who screamed?"

She shook your head. "And your sure?" Nina asked.

"Positive." Patricia replied. "I heard the scream a few seconds before I fainted. I know it was Joy. It's too big a coincidence that there was I scream and she's gone when I wake up."

"Creepy." Amber shuddered at the thought that the murderer was now taking hostages.

"Guys, can we just focus on the fact that Patricia is awake and alive right now?" I said, a bit annoyed that she wasn't being properly taken care of. I guided her to her bed and handed her a glass of water.

"Wow Slimeball." She teased with a smirk, regaining her strength even if she still looked pale. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd be more concerned for anybody other than yourself."

"I can surprise you in more ways than one." I replied with a mischievous grin and wink.

Trudy came back with Mara and Mick. "We can't find her." Mick announced.

"What do you mean you can't find her? It's not like she's a needle in a haystack." Patricia said, beginning to panic.

"Sweetie," Trudy sat beside Patricia. "We've searched the whole house. She's not here."

"Have you checked outside the house?" I asked her.

"Me and Mick went out to look for her outside. She's not there either." Mara said.

Amber shrugged, wanting to be free of all the creepiness. "Maybe she skipped."

Patricia scoffed. "Skipped town without even knowing the way back and not even having money? I don't think so." She looked at everyone. "You guys can go, I need some time to sort out my thoughts."

Trudy nodded. "I think that would be best deary. I'll call the police and tell them what happened."

Everyone left in a single file line. I was the last to leave. When I stepped out, I heard her. I turned around and saw her, face buried in her hands and knees close to her chest. Sobbing, crying, more vunerable than I'd ever seen her.

I backtracked and stood at the edge of her bed. When she sensed my presence was still there, she looked up at me and wiped the tears that had smudged her eyeliner. "What are you still doing here?"

I sat beside her. "'Cause I want to know why you're crying."

"My best friend's gone, why do you think I'm crying?" She snapped at me. I was a bit hurt but I understood. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Jerome, I'm just really frustrated right now."

"I get it." I replied. "If Alfie disappeared, I'd be just as worried."

"What I said a while ago," She said. "About you being concerned. I was serious. It was sort of surprising. You don't usually look out for people."

"There's a first time for everything." I said with a shrug. "Besides, if you became too depressed then that'd mean that someone made you miserable before I could."

At this, she laughed which made me smile. "Don't count on it Slimeball."

"Oh I think I will." I said with a wink and stood up to leave, nothing left to say but so many words left to be said.

One of them being I wish you knew how right that conversation just felt.

**Ooooh, the plot thickens! Gonna keep writing 'cause I absolutely miss writing my fanfics. IT'S ABSOLUTELY EMPOWERING! Time for the acrostic!**

**P-lease become mine  
>A-nd I'll become yours<br>T-o love and hold forever and ever  
>R-unning back to you no matter how far I go<br>O-nly if you knew how much I love you  
>M-aybe if you did,<br>E-verything would be okay**

**PATROME!**


	6. Hate & Concern

**Do you guys know how much I miss writing? You probably don't 'cause you don't even know me. Sad isn't it? But anyway, I'd rather write than rant so let's get back to the story! And I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter so this is for both this and the last chapter: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

_**Nina's POV**_

"Poor Patricia, I can't imagine what she must feel!" Mara said as we sat down at the table for supper.

Patricia hadn't come down yet and Trudy had just gone up to call her."Duh, she feels bad." Amber said and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"If she hadn't fainted then I wouldn't be here right now." Jerome said with a scowl.

"Awww," Fabian said beside me as we held hands under the table. "Is Jerome actually feeling something for someone?"

Jerome scoffed. "As if. The crazy bitch would kill me in an instant."

Trudy appeared in the doorway and shushed Jerome quickly. "No cursing at the table."

"Who's cursing at the table?" Patricia asked as she sat down.

Jerome narrowed his eyes at her. "No one." He said icily.

"So that's how deep your hatred history is." I said as Trudy went back inside the kitchen.

"It's deeper than the Marianas Trench." Patricia said glaring at Jerome.

"Ooookay, awkward." Amber said before putting a spoon of vegetables in her mouth.

"Don't worry, it's just old feelings of hatred resurfacing." Jerome said and practically stabbed a falafel with his fork.

Patricia smirked which seemed to be something that she usually did. "Be careful there Jerome, you could hurt yourself." She teased.

Jerome merely rolled his eyes and I became desperate to change the subject before Patricia could throw her fork across the room. "We hope you know that we're really happy to have you here Patricia. I'm Fabian by the way." Fabian said, just as desperate.

"Well, not all of you." She snuck a glance at Jerome. "But thanks."

"And I haven't met you yet." She said to Mick who was very focused on his food.

"Mick." He said through a mouth full of food. He swallowed quickly. "Mick Campbell."

"Have I met you all now or is there someone hiding behind the couch?" She asked us.

I laughed. "Nope, just us. Well, at least if you're not counting Victor." I said.

"I heard my name." His ominous voice drifted from the hall and he came in. His ominous presence was enough to convince someone that he was Mr. Sweet's killer.

"It was nothing Victor." Fabian said quickly before I could get reprimanded once again by Victor.

"And you must be Ms. Willamson." Victor said looking straight at Patricia with his eyes that pierced you like a stake.

"Yeah, that's me." Patricia said, her head tilted to the side, not seeming to be affected by his creepiness as much as the rest of us. That I respected and admired.

"And where is your friend, Ms. Mercer?" He asked, expecting to see another new girl at the table.

Patricia pursed her lips and looked down at her plate. Trudy came out of the kitchen. "May I have a word with you please Victor?" Trudy said.

Victor followed her into the kitchen and Patricia got up when the two of them were gone. "I'm full." She said and left, her face one that no one was able to read.

Even if the two seemed to shudder at the mention of the other's name, Jerome ran after her.

"What was that about?" I turned to Alfie. He merely shrugged and stuffed his food in his mouth.

_**Jerome's POV**_

Patricia's signals were very… complicated. She was so open to me when we were alone but in front of people, she treated me like crap.

When I got to her door, I found out it was locked. I knocked on it.

"Is it you Jerome?" She asked. I wondered how she knew it was me that had come up to check on her.

"Yeah." I replied and in a few seconds the door swung open. Patricia stood there and I looked down at her.

No matter how stubborn, hot and hard headed and annoying she can be sometimes, there was a layer of her that was so innocent. One that she deemed as vulnerable. That was what I saw when I looked down at her. A beautiful face with nothing left to hide.

"How'd you guess?" I asked her. She smiled at me, a genuine smile. No traces of her smirk, nothing.

"You're the only person who'd come up here and check on me." She shrugged and seemed a bit reluctant to say what she had to say. "You're the only one who cares."

I felt the blood rise up to my cheeks so I stepped into her room. "How're you holding up after Victor's little comment?" I said and sat on what was supposed to be Joy's bed.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I feel… conflicted I guess." She answered me and sat on her bed which was opposite Joy's.

"It's strange you know." I said and explained when I saw the puzzled look on her face. "You hating me in front of everyone else but when we're alone you act like my best friend."

"I don't know why. It's like nature to me." She said while she absent-mindedly played with a black ring with a jade in it.

"Is that…?" I said, at a loss for words. She smiled at me and a crimson blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's the ring you gave me." She said a sheepish smile on her face.

I wanted to add, "The ring I gave you when I actually thought I was in love with you then started going out with some dumb blonde instead."

"I'm surprised you still wear it. You know, after what I did." My voice trailed off at the end of my sentence.

"I know I should be really pissed off by that," She said. "But I'm not. I can't bring myself to be really truly mad at you."

"Coming from you, it means a whole lot." I said.

"I was never able to tell you." She said and continued to fiddle with the ring on her finger.

"Tell me what?" I said, leaning forward, waiting to find out what she wanted to say.

"That I thought I really as in really loved you. Well, you know, until you broke my heart." She said, a bit reluctantly.

I was shocked. What did I do? I realized for the 2nd time in my whole life that I did love her and I ruined my chance to make her mine. Everything was shattered, broken. Nothing mattered to me now.

"Um," I looked down at my shoes and stood up, preparing to leave. "I should go back downstairs."

And before I was able to leave, she said something that I thought she'd never say.

"I still do."

**UT OH, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? If you think that Patricia and Jerome can simply get together just like that, please remember that he is a suspect in a murder. And true love sometimes clouds your judgement. But for now, please cheer for the fact that Patricia does indeed still love Jerome and review this story.**

**P-utting my feelings for you  
>A-side is the hardest thing to do<br>T-elling everyone I love you isn't hard  
>R-eal, that's what my love is for you<br>O-pposites attract  
>M-ust be why I'm attracted to you<br>E-very second of every day, I think of you**

**PATROME!**


	7. First Kiss

**Me is back! Ready to see what happens next? Well, if I begin to mention food more than I should then please forgive me for I am very hungry because of a certain someone who is probably reading this right now and is also craving french fries. Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

_**Patricia's POV**_

He turned around, eyes wide. "What did you say?" He said slowly but clearly.

"I said I still do. I mean, you know, feel something." I pursed my lips and just sat there. "But I know you don't so you, you know, can go leave now."

The tension hung in the air. He could either go over to me or go out the door. Every second that passed was torture. I took a deep breath knowing he was just taking one last look before he walked out the door. I was there to solve a murder, not to fall in love all over again.

To my surprise (and delight), he walked towards me. He sat beside me and my heart fluttered in my chest. "I really am sorry about what I did." He apologized again.

"It doesn't matter." I told him. "What's done is done and you can't go back in time to prevent yourself from doing what you did."

"You're right." He said. Two words that I never usually heard combined when he was speaking to me. "I should never have done it in the first place."

"Why did you?" I asked him the question that haunted me. "You never told me why."

"I-I don't know." It was a naked truth that hurt. "But believe me, I regret ever even meeting the stupid slut. I wanna go back to the way things were before that."

"When we were actually friends." I said softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled and I noticed that he had already taken hold of my hand and was drawing circles on it absentmindedly with his thumb which made blood rise up to my cheeks. "We weren't just friends, were we?"

I shook my head. "Much, much more." He looked at me with those icy pale blue eyes that just made him both hard to read yet so easy to figure out.

"If we wanna make this work, we can't let anyone know." I said.

"Why not?" He asked me, his pale blue eyes becoming just a bit harder to read.

"'Cause if they did, then my dad will take me off this case for good. If he thinks that I'm involved with one of the suspects, he'll think my judgement is clouded." I explained to him.

He nodded and squeezed my hand. "And I can't have you leave this place, can I?"

I smirked. "Like you even wanted me here a few hours ago."

"All that matters is that I do now." He caressed my face with the back of his hand. I took a deep breath. We hadn't been that close in 2 years. It felt so nice to be like that again.

Ever so slowly, he leaned in. When his lips brushed mine, there was no going back. He kissed me, something that we didn't go through last time. I felt like a billion fireworks were going off in my head and everything in the world just seemed… right. I kissed back instantly knowing that I wanted to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

He gently pulled away. I felt like there was a missing part of my life that was filled by Jerome. During the few seconds of our kiss, I didn't even think of Joy. I was where I wanted to be.

"That was bloody amazing." Were the first words to escape his lips. I laughed and groaned at the thought of him leaving.

"You know I have to. Everyone's gonna think something's going on." He said as he walked to the door.

"Alright, but you need to come back tomorrow morning. Maybe at 5 when everyone's still asleep." I said.

"You do believe me though?" He said before leaving. "Believe what?" I asked him.

"That I didn't kill Mr. Sweet." He said. It took a few seconds to intake the question. I believed Jerome. No doubts. I know Jerome, there's one person he'd never lie to. And that person is me.

I nodded. "I do believe you." He smiled slightly and shut the door to my room.

I let out a sigh and took out my journal to write about the day's events. IT'S A JOURNAL, NOT A DIARY.

When I opened it, a piece of paper fell out. I opened it and my eyes widened. "Come and find me!" And on the back, "Help me!" In a illegible yet unmistakable scrawl that was definitely Joy's.

**I'm sorry it's so short guys. But don't worry, more action and romance to come. Some Fabina coming in the next chapter. I need to take a break from Patrome for a chapter. Don't get me wrong though, I love 'em like crazy. And please review this if you LOATHE Jara.**

**P-lease don't break my already scarred heart  
>A-nd if you do,<strong>

**T-he next day will be the worst of my life**

**R-ip my heart to pieces, go ahead**

**O-nly when you do will I be truly broken**

**M-y heart tells me you will never do such a thing**

**E-nfold me in your sweet loving arms**

**PATROME!**


End file.
